


Oops!

by anoncitomikolino



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Au where omegas lays eggs, Eggnancy, Eggs, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino
Summary: This is what happens when Jason doesn't take his birth control





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airdanteine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/gifts).



> For Airdanteine! hope you like it airecito! <3


End file.
